Say It Right
by kirinokisu
Summary: It was about time Kise became Ryouta. Kagami's opinion on the matter was not relevant. KagaKise, PWP, shameless fluff


_For Nami, who wanted porn and porn she got. Except it got out of hand, I drowned in feels and somehow it turned out into a full fic._

* * *

Kise couldn't pinpoint when exactly that habit of theirs had started. They had been dating for a while, but between school, Kagami's test resits, Kise's work, train rides and, of course, basketball, it was hard to actually spend a lot of time together. Then one day, after a long and tiring photo shoot in Tokyo, when all the trains had already left, Kise had appeared on Kagami's doorstep, smiling sheepishly. Kagami, being Kagami even when sleepy and clearly just rolled out of bed, let him in without a question, fed him a delicious home-cooked meal and run him a bath, all the while spotting a barely visible blush that made Kise giddy. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed, warm and content in Kagami's embrace.

Somehow, it had become a ritual after that and whenever Kise's modelling gigs brought him to Tokyo area, he would end up on that same bed, either making love and letting Kagami spoil him with attention or just listening to Kagami's breathing, allowing the steady rhythm to lull him to sleep.

That was how Kise found himself sitting on the couch in Kagami's living room, flipping lazily through an issue of Basketball Monthly. Sometimes an article caught his attention and he read it out loud for Kagami, who was busy making dinner. Most of the time though, Kise just stared at his boyfriend as the guy moved gracefully around the tiny kitchen space, reaching for this and that, cutting vegetables, mixing things, frowning at something from time to time. Kagami looked completely at home and the only time Kise saw him even happier was on the court, with his team, fighting for yet another victory. Kise could never decide which Kagami was more beautiful.

He was snapped from his musings by a loud ringing of a phone. His eyes tracked Kagami's movement as the redhead fished out the device from his pocket, looked at the caller ID and broke in a huge grin. Never stopping stirring whatever it was he was cooking, Kagami pressed the phone between his shoulder and his left ear.

"Tatsuya!"

Kise frowned as he tuned out the rest of the conversation out. He didn't have problems with Himuro Tatsuya or his relationship with Kagami. In fact, he actually liked the guy, especially when the poker faced devil felt like sharing stories about Kagami's childhood. Usually it happened around Alex, who often had pictures to support most of the stories. So no, Kise had no issues with Kagami's so called brother.

But how come Kagami had no problems calling Himuro "Tatsuya" when Kise was still "Kise", and whenever the blond miraculously managed to coax Kagami into calling him Ryouta, Kagami would stutter and stammer and his face would rival his hair in colour? In the end, the name would rarely make it past Kagami's lips.

Of course, not all couples called each other by first names and being "Kise" didn't mean he wasn't loved, because Kise knew he was and besides, they weren't one of those mushy couples that were all over each other in public, saying cutesy nicknames and being generally inappropriate, but...

Aominecchi called Kurokocchi Tetsu. And Midorimacchi was dubbed Shin-chan by Takao long ago.

From where Kise was standing, it was about time he became Ryouta, too. Kagami would just have to accept it and move on.

And if he was acting like a jealous brat... Well, he never claimed he wasn't one.

* * *

Kagami couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. They finished eating dinner and took the dishes to the sink, just like usual. They settled on the floor by the coffee table, tea mugs in hand, just like usual. Yet a voice inside him, the same voice that guided him on the court, kept insisting that something was not quite right.

He looked at Kise, but the blond just flashed him a dazzling smile and Kagami had to turn away because it was too bright and made his insides do freaking somersaults.

Deciding he was thinking too much, Kagami squished the voice until it shut up, and placed his empty mug on the table. Just as soon, he found himself with a lapful of Kise.

The thing about Kise was that he was never, ever stingy with his affections. He might sometimes be an insufferable arrogant jerk to some people, but once a person earned a place in his heart, he would lavish them with attention, never holding back, never expecting anything in return.

It used to annoy Kagami, back when they first met. All that noise that always seemed to follow Kise and all those smiles brighter than the damn sun. It was... distracting. Then came the anger. That puppy love Kise bestowed upon Kuroko made Kagami want to break something or punch someone, preferably either Kise or Kuroko. Or both. He didn't understand that horrible violent urge and it made him feel angry at himself, because Kise was just being Kise and Kuroko was his partner for God's sake. You did not break the jaws of overly clingy people when they weren't all over _you_ or _yours,_ and you most certainly did not punch your "shadow", even if they were giving you strange looks, somewhere between pity and amusement. It was much later that Kagami could see that he maybe, possibly had been jealous.

So when Kise straddled his lap and smashed their lips together, Kagami simply responded in kind. Who was he to refuse a willing, horny Kise?

And Kise was more than willing, judging by the way his tongue swirled against Kagami's while his hands were already undoing Kagami's belt. He never made it past the zipper though, tugging at Kagami's shirt instead, lips finally retreating with a reluctant moan.

"Hands up, Kagamicchi."

Kagami grinned and did as told. Kise kissed him again once the annoying black fabric was finally out of the way. Holding Kagami's arms high up in the air, he never took the t-shirt completely off, probably forgetting about it as he licked the redhead's lips slowly, sensually and then bit lightly. Kagami groaned and tried to kiss his boyfriend properly, but Kise retreated with a chuckle and a peck on Kagami's lips.

And then Kagami was being pushed down, back colliding with the floor. Kise was close behind, falling on top of him. Soft lips peppered Kagami's jaw with kisses, went down his neck and sucked lightly at the junction between the neck and the shoulder, went up again, and finally landed on the redhead's lips. They kissed leisurely, like they had all the time in the world to devour each other. Kagami attempted to bury his hands in Kise's hair once, but Kise was pinning them tightly against the floor somewhere above Kagami's head and Kagami just gave up, letting himself simply enjoy the feel of Kise, and his lips tasting every inch of Kagami's skin, and his body rocking slightly on top of Kagami's.

Kise pulled back all too soon in Kagami's opinion. Straightening his back, he wiggled a little until he was sitting right on top of Kagami's crotch, and looked down on his boyfriend. The smirk on his face was too mischievous, bordering downright on devilish, for Kagami's comfort. He frowned, his brain desperately trying to come up with a reason for that wicked twist of Kise's lips. Lips he wanted, needed to taste. Mess that perfect blond hair. Paint the pale cheeks in the shade of red that suited Kise so well.

That's when Kagami realized that he still could not move his hands. He tried, but something tight and leathery was preventing him from it. Of course. The belt. Kagami could bet the ring around his neck that it was his very own belt that Kise somehow took off without him noticing and tied it to something heavy, probably a foot of the coach.

"How-?"

"Saw it on the Internet some time ago. It was much easier than I thought it would be."

"That's not what I was-"

"Now, what to do~"

As if not hearing a word Kagami was saying, Kise licked his lips as he eyed the treat in front of him, and made an exaggerated expression of deep thinking.

"Don't ignore me!"

The evil copycat on top of him just leaned down slightly and traced the contours of Kagami's abs with the tip of his fingers, skidding lower and lower, humming some melody as if Kagami was not even there, completely at the blond's mercy.

As his fingers came to the fabric of Kagami's pants, Kise frowned as if not understanding what that offending piece of clothing was still doing there. He got rid of that problem immediately, and straddled Kagami's now naked hips again. Much better.

Planting his palms firmly against the floor, the blond bent down to taste the inviting expanse of Kagami's long neck. He followed the wildly pulsing vein and made sure to leave a mark right above the left collarbone. The tips of Kise's messy hair tickled the sensitive skin deliciously, acting like a reinforcement to Kise's expert touches. The shudder that went though Kagami's body felt absolutely delightful.

"O-oi, Kise!"

That devious tongue was outlining the outer shell of his ear now. Moist lips closed tenderly around the soft flesh at the very base, sucking hard, then biting gently. Kise gave one last swipe of his tongue and whispered huskily:

"That's not my name."

Kagami blinked. What?

But Kise was already moving on, tongue following some pattern only Kise himself knew, until it finally landed on Kagami's left nipple and latched onto it, circling it with just the tip, licking gently, then sucking deliciously softly.

Kagami's low moan changed into an embarrassing yelp as teeth closed around the nipple and bit harshly and painfully.

"What the fuck, Kise?!"

The blond raised his head, and Kagami gulped at the look in those amber eyes. Eyes that could rival even Kuroko's in determination.

"I said, that's not my name, Taiga."

It took him a moment, but he finally got it. It wasn't like Kise hadn't approached the topic before, after all. Kise saw it too, and the resolve in his eyes changed into expectation. Kagami swallowed nervously, but did not avert his gaze. Neither did he open his mouth.

Logically, the redhead knew he shouldn't have had any issues with calling Kise by his first name. He spent half of his life in the states, for fuck's sake. If anything, it should be weird not to say Ryouta instead of Kise. And yet...

And yet every time he tried, he ended up spluttering, feeling awkward and with his face on fire.

Maybe it had something to do with the look on Kise's face whenever he did.

Kise, who was looking at him in exasperation.

"Then I'll just have to drag it out of you, Taiga."

That was a blatant challenge and didn't they both know very well that Kagami could never refuse those.

* * *

Kagami would've cursed his competitive spirit more times than he could possibly count if he had any ability to think left. After seeing Kagami's own determined look, Kise just smiled, licked his lips in a sensuous promise, and went back to worshipping Kagami's body.

Giving the angry red nipple one last lick, Kise left a trail of kisses towards its twin. This time he bit gently and tugged at the sensitive nub just a little, just until Kagami arched his back and let out an almost whiny moan. He soothed the bite with tender strokes, and then bit again.

Nimble fingers closed around the other nipple, first teasing it with feather light touches that made Kagami's toes curl in ecstasy and then pinching harshly until the sensation was bordering on that fine line between pain and pleasure.

Kagami tugged at the bindings, longing to touch, to feel, to do _something_. He was never good at being passive.

But Kise was unrelenting. He left long, lingering kisses on Kagami's stomach, tracing the prominent lines of the bulging muscles. He circled around the navel and then dipped his tongue in, knowing perfectly well that Kagami was ticklish as hell. He grinned as he felt Kagami's legs trash wildly.

Kise could feel the sudden tension in Kagami's muscles at the building anticipation as the blond licked his way to the right hipbone. Shifting between hard bites and loving kisses, he continued straight to the inner thighs, pointedly avoiding the already weeping erection. Kagami's breathing laboured, coming out in harsh restrained puffs. Kise made sure to worship those thighs to the point where Kagami was about to go mad from having Kise's mouth so, so close to his throbbing hardness but never actually making it there.

He erupted in a string of incoherent English curses when Kise tugged gingerly at the tender pubic hair.

As Kise finally closed his palm around Kagami's dick, he was met with a pearly white string of precome shooting onto his hand and a loud 'Fuck' that was more like a growl. Giving a couple of rough strokes, Kise squeezed the base tightly, and then let go.

Raising his head, Kise met Kagami's burning stare head on and he didn't break it even as he lowered his lips to kiss the heated flesh. The intensity of those blazing red orbs was almost palpable and Kise had to suppress a shudder of his own.

He peppered tiny butterfly kisses from the base to the tip, then paused to lap at the gathering precome, still looking into Kagami's glazed eyes though his own hooded ones. Pressing his lips underneath the angry red head, he left a long, lingering open-mouthed kiss before withdrawing completely and letting his hands play with Kagami's balls instead, palming and squeezing them until Kagami was the one to break the eye contact in favour of throwing his head back and cursing some more.

Leisurely, almost lazily, Kise licked up the dark vein on the underside of Kagami's cock and then scraped back down with his teeth, just as torturously slow. Kagami was not given any time to recuperate from the mindblowing feeling because finally, finally Kise took him in his mouth. Closing his lips around the tip, the blond gave a hard suck and Kagami had to stifle a scream. Kise laughed and the vibrations sent a wave of pure unadulterated pleasure. He finally screamed then.

And Kise released him, going back to dropping feather light kisses down the length. Kagami almost cried in frustration. Kise didn't pay any attention to his boyfriend's suffering and continued kissing his way up, way too up for Kagami's liking.

"Kise!" Kagami didn't care that his voice was hoarse, needy and pathetic. He was beyond caring about anything but Kise's damn mouth that should be around his painfully beyond any common sense hard dick already, not chuckling lowly against his ear.

"You have to say it right, Taiga."

Kise was straddling Kagami's hips once again and he began to roll his own, barely and torturously slow, always careful not to take it too far. The fabric of his jeans was pleasurably rough against the naked flesh. It was not nearly enough for Kagami, yet more than enough for Kagami's throbbing cock to become even more painful.

Kise moaned and began moving faster, thrusting and bucking against Kagami, his own hardness showing in the bulge of his pants. Long, thin fingers skidded Kagami's ribs with just the tips, tickling and arousing at the same time. Sharp nails scraped across the perk nipples and Kagami just couldn't take it anymore.

He was desperate, so damn desperate for Kise to do something, _anything_.

"Fuck, Ryouta, please!"

Hot, greedy lips covered his own before he could even fully process what he just said or maybe even shouted. Not that Kagami cared, because Kise kissed him like it was their last day, hour, minute, like a man in a desert who has finally found an oasis – ravenously, frantically, wildly. And then he was raining sweet, tiny kisses on Kagami's face, whispering feverish "Taiga, Taiga, Taiga" like a mantra and damn if that didn't almost make Kagami come right there and then. He probably would've too, if not for the deft hands undoing the bindings around his wrists, ridiculously swift even in this heated rush.

With a sudden rush of power, encouraged by the coveted freedom, Kagami flipped them over and pinned Kise to the floor. His lips sought Kise's immediately and he tugged painfully at Kise's hair, paying back for the torture he just went through. Kise retaliated with crossing his ankles behind Kagami's back, bringing Kagami even closer and having his erection brush against Kise's still clothed one.

Kagami got rid of the problem by getting rid of Kise's clothes.

Somehow he had enough mind to realise that in the morning Kise probably won't appreciate being fucked into the hard floor even if right now he didn't seem to care. So with a titanic effort, he pushed himself up with Kise still in his arms, and threw the blond onto the couch. It took the other mere seconds to make himself comfortable and sprawl against the arm rest with his legs spread wide as he tugged at Kagami, frantic to have him close, to have him inside already.

"The lube-"

"Don't need it. Now, Taiga."

"No."

It was bad enough they were too gone for preparation. He was not fucking going dry.

Kise let out a frustrated sigh and motioned to his bag, thrown carelessly somewhere behind the couch. It took Kagami less than a minute to find the hand cream in the side pocket, but it was enough time for Kise to get even more desperate. Snatching the tube away, he squeezed some of the cream straight onto Kagami's cock, ignoring the shiver that went through Kagami as his member was palmed roughly and covered in the warm substance. The fingers left him too quickly and Kagami didn't waist a second either. Grabbing the armrest behind Kise's shoulders, he thrust in.

Kise screamed, his back arching sinfully and his nails biting painfully into the skin of Kagami's back, leaving angry red marks. Kagami didn't even notice, the heat around his cock too tight, too hot, too much. He forced himself to still for a moment, to give Kise time to adjust, but the blond just kept bucking against him, kept tightening his muscles, sucking Kagami deeper and deeper. Kagami's resolve shattered. He withdrew completely and slammed back in, making the blond see stars.

They found their rhythm right away, fast and hard and sloppy. Kagami knew he wouldn't last long, too much teasing and just too much Kise. But judging from the look on Kise's face, neither would Kise.

So he plundered like an animal, piercing Kise to the core, making him scream every time he hit the prostate. Kise met his every thrust with the same fervency.

Kise came with a deafening "Taiga" almost the moment Kagami's hand closed around his cock. The wild look in Kise's eyes and the impossible tightness around him sent Kagami over the edge just as quickly.

He might have screamed, he might have shouted Ryouta's name, he might have growled like a fucking beast. The world erupted in a white hot pleasure and he just didn't care. Not when Kise, breathing like he has just run a marathon and won, looked at him with those eyes of molten gold, full of wonder and adoration, pleasure and contentment, affection and love.

"By the way... Kagamicchi... I win..."

Kagami laughed with great effort and fell atop the smiling blonde. They were silent for a moment, chests raising and falling, hearts beating in an insane frenzy. Kise's hands lost themselves in Kagami's sweaty hair, tousling and caressing it absentmindedly until Kagami finally found his voice, rough and raspy as it was.

"Does that mean every time I want sex, I just have to call you Kise?"

"Kagamicchi, that's not fair," came the immediate whine, followed by a fist bumping against Kagami's head, one that was too weak to even begin to hurt so Kagami just grinned and buried his face in Kise's neck.

"There are other, much more pleasurable ways, Taiga."

He felt the sneaky fingers travel down his spine, up and down, up and down, promising, teasing, inviting. He didn't have to look up to know Kise, no, Ryouta, was spotting that wicked smile that promised equal parts heaven and hell and challenged you into experiencing it for yourself.

Kagami growled. Turns out he wasn't as tired as he thought he was.

_The end._


End file.
